Panic Room: House of Secrets
by VK Paraguay
Summary: Panic Room HoS is a game owned by Nikita Online. Four friends get kidnapped and trapped in a Mansion. Their captor calls himself 'the Puppeteer'. How does these girls manage to survive through test and traps that could risk their lifes?
1. The Characters

**Disclaimer: Panic Room House of Secrets is a gameplay created by the russian game developters' team Nikita Online. The characters and plot from the game belong to them and I only own my OCs and the fanfic.**

 **A/N: These are my OCs.**

 **Name:** Romalia Delia

 **Last Name/Surname:** Zaracho Montiel

 **Age:** 19

 **Nationality:** Argentinian

 **Job:** Exchange Student

 **Hobbies:** Writing, painting and formulating decorative schemes

 **Friends:** Marisol, Lance, Nat, Heather and Mariangela

 **Relatives:** Rosana Montiel (Far away cousin)

 **Faction:** Followers (Season 1) Undergrounds (Season 2) Followers/Disciples (Season 3)

 **Personality:** Mostly introvert, but social enough with some people.

 **Extra:** She is mute. Uses deaf language and writes. She mostly stays on the Indian Room

 **Name:** Marisol Alexandra

 **Last Name/Surname:** Geilhersen Ramírez

 **Age:** 23

 **Nationality:** Argentinian

 **Job:** Dressmaker and Teacher's volunteer

 **Hobbies:** Song writer and gymnast

 **Friends:** Romalia, Mariangela, Heather, Lance and Nat

 **Relatives:** Clara Portillo (Niece)

 **Faction:** Undergrounds (Season 1,2) Disciples (Season 3)

 **Personality:** Mostly bad tempered and hostile, but extrovert and kind enough when she trust someone.

 **Extra:** She had a lesion on her left arm. She mostly stays on the Indian Room

 **Name:** Mariangela Victorina

 **Last Name/Surname:** Green

 **Age:** 30

 **Nationality:** Italian

 **Job:** Doctor

 **Hobbies:** Dancer

 **Friends:** Romalia, Marisol, Heather, Lance and Nat

 **Relatives:** Bill Gordon (Half older brother/They don't share mother and don't meet each other until now)

 **Faction:** Followers (Season 1, 2, 3)

 **Personality:** Calm, patient and extrovert

 **Extra:** She mostly stays on the Indian Room

 **Name:** Heather Nora

 **Last Name/Surname:** Blake

 **Age:** 32

 **Nationality:** Irish

 **Job:** Nurse

 **Hobbies:** Musician

 **Friends:** Romalia, Marisol, Mariangela, Lance and Nat

 **Relatives:** Jim and Jack Firewood (Far away cousin, never meet each other before the Mansion)

 **Faction:** Followers (Season 1, 2, 3)

 **Personality:** Sometimes introvert, jumpy and shy.

 **Extra:** She mostly stays on the Indian Room

 **A/N: And these are the main game's characters.**

 **Jane Wallis aka Jenny Wallis**

 **James Firewood aka Jim or Jimmy Firewood**

 **Jack Firewood**

 **John Fall aka Puppeteer**

 **Isami Nakamura aka Tan Nakamura (aka Tigress with Ryan)**

 **Ryan Force (aka Dragon, with Isami)**

 **Alice Green/Elise Green (She has Split Personality)**

 **Bill Gordon (I don't know if Bill is actually his name or nickname)**

 **Matthew Stubley aka Matt Stubley -Season 2- and Trickster -Season 3- (aka Monkey, with Ryan and Isami)**

 **Lancelot Donovan aka Lance Donovan**

 **Nataly Thompson aka Nat Thompson**

 ** _A/N: This FanFic is not top priority because I am writing FBAU fanfic, but I will update this usually too. Because I miss playing the game._**


	2. Season1, Part1: Unknown

**A/N: I have written the starting of my OCs' POV of this game like... 10 times in English AND Spanish, so I am tired of repeating it... I will get to the point right away without that first bulls*t of the Puppeteer telling them about why they are there and all of those stupid things -_-** **Sorry if there are some things that you can get :P**

 **Dialogues will be showed as middle text LOL**

 **Text in normal means description, text in italic means thoughts, text in bold means writings and text in bold with italic means gestures or deaf language.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters of Panic Room: House of Secrets game belongs completely to Nikita Online, a Russian team of game developters that have more lawyers than I do in a distance of thousands of kilometers, so I own nothing about the characters or the game plot. I DO own the OCs Romalia, Marisol, Mariangela and Heather, as well this fanfiction story.**

 **« Hall »**

 **Marisol:** Hey, where you two have been?

Marisol narrowed her eyes at Romalia and Mariangela. They have been in a mansion, full of traps on rooms and with unknown people, kidnapped by a maniac and they could easily get lost around the house. Although, Heather often mentioned that it was false, but Marisol still argued back that it was possible.

 **Mariangela:** Actually, eating. I am still telling you, there is no way we could get lost. Parts of the mansion doesn't allow us to go there, so calm down.

 **Marisol:** How you can be so sure?

 **Mariangela:** I have my ways.

Romalia rolled her eyes at their childish behavior. They have behaving like this since Marisol freaked out when Romalia walked around the backyard and had lost the sense of orientation. But it actually haven't been her fault! Is just, she followed a little rat because it took her scarf. ' _Why can't she get it?_ ' Romalia thought annoyed.

She have been Marisol's best friend and like sister since they met each other in Argentina, as far as she knew, Heather and Mariangela were best friends too, or something more romantically involved, according to Romalia's assumption towards the duo of older women; although it wasn't yet confirmed.

Back to reality, Romalia mentally shook her head and paid attention to her friends, even if she was in no one side.

 **Marisol:** Do I have to remind you how Rommy disoriented herself just a day ago? She even ended up in a place that was supposed to be forbidden.

 **Romalia:** **_That's enough, stop fighting_**.

Romalia said with her hands. She is mute, so she often writes what she wants to say but it doesn't happen when she is annoyed or pissed off. It is like slapping someone with symbols, that's what Heather said once.

 **Mariangela and Marisol:** Sorry.

They looked at her with puppy eyes. Romalia rolled her eyes and smiled softly. During the five days they have been here, they met each other personality and likes, along with their dislikes and normal behavior.

Not only that, but they met a lot of people too: his voice but not his face, the damned Puppeteer, wanting them to fight for their freedom, pure bullshit according to Marisol; then they first met Jane Wallis, called more Jenny than her given name. Later, Heather met the Firewood brothers, interesing opposition between brothers she commented. Mariangela mentioned hearing about two factions or groups that had different point of views on what the Puppeteer does, she added that a woman called Alice Green and James Firewood were in favor of their captor while a man called Bill Gordon and Jack Firewood were against him. ' _Maybe that's why the Firewood brothers are so distant like they don't support each other?_ ' Romalia thought. But Jane said once that is something more personal than just 'different thinking' about the situation. Romalia just shrugged at that, she isn't going to mess with their rocky relationship, she was better with her three friends.

Romalia suddenly noticed that she had been spacing out, because she jumped when she felt Marisol's hand on her shoulder. She mumbled sorry and blushed.

They walked to Heather's room, wanting help from her. They had received a strange quest from the Puppeteer. They had to search... Puzzles' pieces? It was too weird.

 **« Heather's Room »**

Once they were inside Heather's room, they sat on the bed, while Heather sat on the chair next to a table with papers.

 **Heather:** Puzzles' pieces? That's strange. Although those could be inside these packs.

Heather took a few packs from her drawer. She gave it to her friends and all opened each one. There were like 5 puzzles' pieces on each bag. Marisol examined them thoroughly.

 **Marisol:** I don't know from where are these.

She grumbled and Heather shrugged.

 **Heather:** Me neither. But I think they are related to the rooms where I found them.

Romalia wrote on her notebook and showed to them.

 **We can ask someone of the inhabitants about it.**

 **Heather:** Cool but who?

Romalia shrugged and tilted her head, staring at something, or rather someone, on the door.

 **Mariangela:** Do you need help?

Mariangela yelled when she noticed Romalia's stare to the door.

 **Unknown:** Sorry, sorry. I forgot for a second to knock.

A familiar voice said. Jane Wallis. Or Jenny, for others. She was a beautiful girl, slightly blonde-reddish hair, green eyes and a beautiful purple with yellow dress. Jane peeked her head, a little pink on her cheeks.

 **Jenny:** I can help you with those puzzles if you want.

 **Mariangela:** Really? Cool!

 **Jenny:** Yes.

Jane clapped happily and asked for permission to enter, Heather shyly said yes, poking a little her fingers.

 **Jenny:** Alright, can I see the pieces?

Marisol gave her the ones on her hand, Jane took them and examined carefully. After a few seconds she smiled.

 **Jenny:** These are the kitchen's puzzle pieces. Each time you pass through that room, it will give you more. When you have the full 24 pieces, you just assemble the puzzle and it will show you a few lines or draws, it actually shows a hidden cache who have a key.

 **Marisol:** A key for what?

 **Puppeteer:** For freedom, of course.

 **Marisol:** Tenía que haber preguntado. (Why I had to open the mouth?)

Marisol mumbled unaudible for others but Romalia, who giggled a little.

 **Mariangela:** I thought doing the tests helped you to reach freedom.

 **Puppeteer:** You have to find ten keys hidden around nine rooms. The tenth one will be more complicated to find.

 **Romalia: _Where are we going to use the keys?_**

Romalia asked no minding if she used her hands, she was beyond annoyed.

 **Puppeteer:** The Hallway's door, of course. You have ten locks on it.

Jane raised an eyebrow at the camera, Marisol and Mariangela glanced at each other with a mental talking and Heather with Romalia stayed put, actually don't minding at all that the Puppeteer just deciphered Romalia's gestures. On the other hand, he could have just guessed what she was trying to say. ' _Just. Nevermind.'_ Heather growled in her mind.

 **« Living Room »**

Even if they wanted to be on their room alone, Mariangela and Marisol had to pass the test on the living room while Heather and Romalia went to the basement. ' _What for? How we can be sure that these will actually make a puzzle of a hidden cache with a key and this is not just a joke?_ ' Mariangela stated on her mind. Marisol, as always, is having trouble finding the item. And it happens to be the same each time: The rat. Not only she hates it, she always misses it when it is in front of her. ' _Like now.'_ Mariangela thought looking at her friend, who passed through the fifth time in front the couch, which happens to have the rat on its arm.

 **Marisol:** What's up?

Marisol glared at her.

 **Marisol:** Instead of looking like you are going to laugh, please help me find the stupid rat.

Mariangela couldn't hold her laughter anymore and began laughing loudly. She grabbed her sides and wiped some tears.

 **Mariangela:** Is just... It is... In front of you!

Marisol stared at her like if she just said two plus two is nine. Then she looked at the couch, and the toy rat was looking at her like the most innocent thing. She mumbled angrily about stupid toys and stupids rats and how annoying is the stupid test.

When they finally completed it, they won some items and two bags of puzzle' pieces. Mariangela went to the closet near the window and grabbed some books, then she hurried outside with Marisol in tow, rolling her eyes.

 **« Basement »**

Romalia decided against the idea of bringing her notebook, more because it was the basement. She didn't like at all the basement. It was dirty, with rats, and insects... (She communicated freely with Heather in deaf language)

 **Romalia: _I don't like the basement. Is dirty._**

 **Heather:** What? Are you OCD?

 **Romalia: _No... Well... Slightly, is not like Julia's OCD._**

 **Heather:** Don't worry. Touch only the ones that you see without that much of dirt.

 _'I hope you realized what you just said and where we are right now.'_ Romalia thought raising an eyebrow.

There weren't that much of a dirt, maybe Jack kept it clean. ' _Ha! I doubt it... Maybe James would do it._ ' Romalia thought but then shook her head in negative. Jack wouldn't let his brother come even close to the basement's door if the intention is NOT doing the test. Heather said that yesterday she had to come down here for ether because James couldn't go down. ' _How can they personal thing go that far? The normal brothers would fight and then talk again, but these two were ridiculous!_ ' Romalia stated on her mind.

 **Heather:** If you stopped spacing out about the incredible clean places down here. Please, I need that kettle in that shelf.

Heather pointed at the kettle. Romalia reached it and handed it to her, she smiled and went to receive the rewards of completing the test. Same as Marisol and Mariangela, they got two packs of the puzzle' pieces.

After that, they got out and ran to Mariangela's room.

 **TBC...**


End file.
